


New Rules

by WhiteGuardian



Series: The Stars Connect Us [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux needs love, Could be anybody, F/M, Finalizer (Star Wars), Kinda porn, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren needs love, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader has female genitals, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, eh maybe not, nothing vary detailed though, sexual stuff happens regardless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteGuardian/pseuds/WhiteGuardian
Summary: ‘One, don't pick up the phoneYou know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and aloneTwo, don't let him inYou have to kick him out againThree, don't be his friendYou know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morningAnd if you're under himYou ain't getting over him’





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and my first work in this fandom. Thought I would change it up a little. The song is "New Rules" By Dua Lipa. I tried to also make this as unknown as possible so it could be either Kylo Ren or General Hux. 
> 
> If you like what I do consider buying me a coffee on Ko-fi.  
> http://ko-fi.com/C0C16ZNB

‘One, don't pick up the phone  
You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone  
Two, don't let him in  
You have to kick him out again  
Three, don't be his friend  
You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning  
And if you're under him  
You ain't getting over him’

His name popped up on your holopad, your mind screamed at you not to pick up. To leave him alone, not to go through all this again. Your hand reached for the answer button anyway. His voice was slurred and you suspected he had been drinking. When you had ended things with him he was mad, resorting to violence to try to keep you from leaving. You hadn’t suffered any damage - he would never harm you - but the ship hadn’t been so lucky. He said, well rather tried to say, that he was coming to your quarters. You sighed and closed the connection, waiting with your back to the door as you heard the tell tale sound of boots on durasteel flooring. His fist hit the door with a weak thud.

“Please let me in… I know your there…”

“Are you drunk?”

“Only a little”

You sighed, breaking your second rule regarding him and opened the door. His hair was messed, his arm rested on the frame of the door as he struggled to stand up. You pulled him gently into the room, sitting him on a chair near the door. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge you tossed it at him. He caught it easily, uncapping it and tossing back about half the bottle before he took a breath. 

“I have to kick you out, you know we can’t do this.”

“No… I… don’t… don’t make me leave.”

Your breath escaped you. You felt like you had been punched in the gut.

“I’ll help you back to your quarters. Come on buddy, time to stand.”

He grunted but followed your orders, his taller frame was harder to support when you had one foot up trying to tug your shoe on. The walk there was short, though when he was leaning his whole body weight on you it seemed like an eternity. Thumping his heavy body against the wall next to his door you punched in his code - that he hadn't changed for months like he was suppose to - and entered his room, pulling him in after you. You supposed the reason he hadn't changed them was for you, if you ever decided you needed him, you could come back. 

“Bed time big guy.”

Suddenly you were the one on the wall, pinned by his larger hands at your waist and his mouth at your neck. You tried to shove him away but he knew you. His teeth nibbled at a sensitive part of your neck, sucking your skin into his mouth and leaving a large purple mark. 

“Hey!”

“Shhh.”

He pushed his lips onto yours, kissing you tenderly, his emotions shown to no one but yourself. He reserved these tender times just for you. It brought back memories, memories that caused your eyes to prick with tears and your lower regions to pool with arousal. You didn’t think, you couldn’t, you kissed him back, leaning into him as his hands slipped down. They shifted underneath your shirt and upwards brushing over your ribs and underneath your bra. Your body shuddered as he brushed your nipple with his thumb. 

“You’ve missed me as much as I’ve missed you darling.”

You could only moan, his other hand slid down underneath your waistband of your sleep pants and into your underwear. Just as you feared, you were wet already for him. Fuck. he had you undressed and underneath him on his bed in record time. You were sure he was sober now as he sucked and lapped at your core. You groaned and tugged at his hair, grinding your hips upward toward his hot mouth. You wanted more, if you were already like this you might as well throw your rules out the window. He was right you had missed him. 

You told him as much, smiling he crawled over you and lifted your legs, sliding into your tight heat. He clutched the bed sheets in a white knuckled grip as your toes curled. Your end was close, as was his and neither of you minded cumming so early. It had been months since you both had done this, seeing as; one, you two had broken up and two, your relationship was kinda-sorta forbidden by First Order standards. 

He cleaned you both and lay beside you, curled into you with his arm thrown over your naked waist. You were never getting over him, you two seemed to be destined for each other. That or he was very persuasive. Probably both. Well shit, you were fucked now weren't you.


End file.
